So Much for Merry
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: A murder just before christmas sends Beckett and the gang asking for help from the FBI and who do they send  well i thnk you can guess  rated T just in case check out my other fic THANKS
1. Chapter 1

Brennan sat at her desk filling out the most recent paper work on the newest case. Marie Vescallary found in a warehouse with a newborn. Stabbed then wrapped in plastic. Her baby left at her side to die. Sitting in the sun had melted the plastic onto her skin and become a second skin. The baby, Mark Vescallary, was sent to his grandparents' house after the case had been solved. As an act of treason for not having joint custody for the baby, the boyfriend had killed her when she refused to sign the papers. Someone came and found the body before he could take the child. The paper she was writing on was beginning to be soaked before she realized she was crying. She pushed away from the desk and tried to get up before Booth had come in to help her.

"What's wrong? Is it the case?" He asked as she helped her out of the chair and hugs her as she gently cried on his shoulder.

"No it-it's the hormones i was simply filling out the paperwork." She said as she pulls back a little and looks at his face. Hers is reddening from the tears. He wipes her face with his thumb and lets her stand there steady before he grabs the paperwork that was soaking wet from tears and the ink running. Booth threw it away as she goes to sit down on the couch in her office. Her tears already somewhat dried.

"I came in to tell you that we have a case." He said as he came back over to sit on the couch.

"So soon?" She look up with question, "we just solved this one cant the FBI take a look at it."

"That's just it. It wasn't from the FBI." He puts on his charm smile.

"You look happy should I as well? I'm confused." She looks up at him with even more question.

"This came from New York. The homicide department called us in to see if we are available to help them." He gets up and helps her as well.

"Well," She expects him to continue.

"They called asking if we could come out to help with a case unable to identify the victim they asked for you and the squints." He looks at her and turns to walk out.

"Sounds fun but the FBI won't let me go with how pregnant I am." she follows him out to the lab.

"Not for the case, no but don't you have some vacation coming up?"

"Yes, but how is that relevant." They walk out to his car.

Smiles at her. Her obliviousness is one of the things he loves about her. I look over at her as we drive home her looking back at me with a blank look.

"What?"

"You can use those days to go solve the murder and they won't suspect anything. They were redirected directly to me."

"Oh," She says almost instantly, "I knew that."

He smiles at her and gently kisses her forehead, "of course you did."

* * *

><p>Ryan gets off the phone with the agent, "they'll be here in a couple of days they need to get cleared to go." He says as he gets up from his desk and over to Esposito's. "Got any leads?"<p>

"No, nothing we still don't have an ID either." He sits back in his chair and rubs his face with his hand. This was a difficult case. No leads, no ID, we might as well just hand it over to the FBI. Beckett would kill us for that this looks like the same guy who shot her. She wasn't going to let it slip out to the FBI.

"Beckett's not going to like that." Ryan says. "We need something, can Lanie get any prints anything there has to be something." He leans back up to stand and grabs a chair.

"She's tried there is nothing for her to restore or even to get some remains of a print, it's too little." He looks at the screen a little longer thinking it might give him the answers. Ryan taps his shoulder.

"Hey come on its late and I bet Lanie is pretty grumpy working this late as well I would go save her." Ryan smiles and walks to the elevator.

Esposito grumbles and realizes just how late it was. 1:30. Lanie would be livid. He walks down to the morgue and walks through the doors.

"Lanie, come on its late you need your sleep." He says as he walks up behind her.

"Are you saying that I have bags?" She quips as he comes up beside her.

"No, I'm saying everyone princess needs their beauty sleep." Smiles saving himself.

"Ha." She says sarcastically and hugs him and takes her gloves off.

"Now will you come on?" He says as he wraps his arm around her waist and guides her to the door.

"If you're not careful you might end up like this guy." Motions to the body (or what's left) on the autopsy table.

"Esh." Laughs and we walk out.

Beckett walks around her apartment to the door of her room. Gun in hand. Just earlier she was in her room when she heard her door close. No one else lived with her not since she dumped Josh. She was making sure no one would hear her. She opens her door gently and looks out. No one. She keeps walking and turns the corner and yells, "Freeze and put up your-"

She stops mid-sentence to see Castle standing frozen and scared half to death.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" She doesn't lower her weapon.

"Well I would feel more comfortable explaining without a trigger happy cop ready to fire." He says with some play but is truly terrified. Beckett lowers her weapon and inch but it is still at her side.

"So are you going to spill?"

He calms down and nods," you forgot our badge and I knew you were going to flip when you saw that so I came to give it back. I thought I could just come in and set it down on the counter without you knowing but the door got jammed so I had to slam it. Sorry and now here I am."

"How did you unlock my door?"

He clears his throat almost proudly and pulls out a bobby pin. "I learn from the best."

She sighs and puts her gun away and coming back to grab her badge and grabs the bobby pin. "Really? I could have shot you."

He gulps. "Yea I knew that."

She sighs again and rolls her eyes but can't help but chuckle.

He smiles as she chuckles. "So can I go home I told Alexis that I went to the store for a bag of chips? She might not know here I was really heading but she is very smart she might know where I am."

She nods. "Yes I see no harm in having you go home unscathed, but next time you sneak up on me like that i will shoot you." The look on his face says it all and she smiles can't help the fact she got her reaction intended.

He scurries off and she shuts the door quietly. _He's right it did get jammed; _she thought _if he tried to get out he couldn't. I'll tell the manager in the morning._

* * *

><p><em>AN so what did you think short good too off the wall come one throw me a bone (hehehehe)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Well here goes number two_

After he had finally gotten home Castle had brought back two bags of chips. Alexis came up and grabbed the bags leaving him with an empty paper bag in his hands. She sits down on the couch with her grandmother and they open up both bags and start to eat them. "Hey welcomes home gee thanks for the chips." He mumbles under his breath. He sets down all of the stuff he had in his hands on the counter and was going to sit down on the couch. As he got over there Martha and Alexis were stretched out on the couch taking all of the space. He just smiled and sat down on the floor. "Gee, we are going to take up all the room just so you can sit on the floor." He mumbles again.

"Richard? What was that?" She looked down at him with a curious look. He looked up smiling with sarcasm in his smile.

"Just that you are just a wonderful bunch to be around and I couldn't live without you two" He turns back to the TV. Martha smiles and gently smacks the back of his head and Alexis and Martha both laugh. "Hardee har har" He gets up and tickles both of them. Each laughing hard enough to fall off the couch and he claims it for his own. He stretches out with a big sigh. They give him a look of 'we will get you back' and they eventually just settle on sitting on all of the pillows they had knocked off the couch and out them all in a pile.

"So what are we watching by the way?"

"A Christmas Carol" They say in sequence. He sighs but smiles. It was a tradition every year they would watch it since it was Alexis's favorite movie when she was little. Maybe Beckett liked this movie as well. Should I call her and find out that would be fun. He decides he might as well call her. What is the most she could be doing? Catching up on her reading yea she might want to come over. He gets up and grabs his phone. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the two dives for their spot and he smiles. He dials her number. "Hey Kate, I was just wondering, well around this time of year we all sit around and watch the Christmas Carol and since I can fairly say you don't have much to do I was wondering if you would want to come and watch it with us?"

She thinks moment thinking. He's right she had no one to spend the night with so sure and Martha and Alexis are there so I doubt he would try to do anything so. "Sure Castle, I'll be there in ten." She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys.

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan finally get home and Brennan had finally realized what he meant by using her vacation days. "So when are we going to fly out?"<p>

"Well I was hoping we could leave tomorrow but the likeliness of getting a plane so late."

"Oh well we don't have to worry about that I can get the tickets." She looks at him as if it was obvious. He looks over at her from the couch.

"How?" He is genuinely confused as he normally is around her. She walks over with a tray of food. She sits down next to him with her bunny slippers thanks to Booth for being over protective.

"Simple. I have tickets already." Now he is really amazed and has some food he had taken only seconds ago halfway to his mouth. His mouth still open.

"Well since I have over flown over one hundred thousand miles I get two free tickets available anytime anywhere first class too." Remembering the case when he was stuck in coach while I stayed in first class. He managed to finish eating and put his arm around her and hugged tight.

"Sometimes I forget you are a genius." He kisses her on the top of the head. She smiles but continues to eat.

* * *

><p><em>AN so a cliff hanger ending to both *laughs maniacally* will make a new one as soon as i can_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N here goes three_

After Brennan had gotten off of her computer for the plane tickets and seats she had come and lay in bed. Booth had been worried since she had taken off her slippers claiming her feet were feeling out of space due to the size increase part of the pregnancy. He had told her to wear the sock slippers but she continued to fight and he eventually gave up.

"So when is the plane going to leave." He had asked as he had turned over. She had finally lay down and sighed.

"Tomorrow at 8 O'clock. So we have to get up at six so we can catch the flight on time."

"Okay, that means I have to call the NYPD." He reaches over and grabs his phone. The old mobile phone he got for his birthday that Hannah had gotten him. Well only after she told her what to get him. She wasn't going to admit it; everyone else knew probably, she was jealous of Hannah. She had convinced herself that she had actually loved Booth but he didn't help not saying he didn't still love her as well. He also lied to her saying that she could only be a friend or find a new partner. She couldn't stand having to retrain a FBI agent only to have wanted to have Booth come back. So she went with the latter option. She hadn't noticed he was done when he had reached over and put his hand on her thigh scaring her briefly out of her inner conversation.

"So they said we could meet them up at the 12th as soon as we can." He said as he looked at her with worry in his eye. He had that in his eye often now days since she was getting bigger. Every week a new worry had occurred. Splinter in her foot from the wood floors. Getting stuck in a small chair in the interrogation room. Not being able to get up after she had lain on the floor too long. Or -

"Bones I can hear you thinking." She had come out of mental conversation again.

"Yes I'm sorry." She looked over at him and smiled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"That was not the look of 'thinking about nothing'."

"Well maybe it was a 'thinking about nothing look'." She put air quotes around when she said 'thinking about nothing'. He smiled and reached over and kissed her.

"I've learned that if you don't say I don't ask."

"We should be going to bed we have to get up early remember." She smiled as he had grabbed the blankets and turned off his light. She reached over as much as she could and tried to turn off the light. She reached back to her spot and heaved. She hears him try to get up to help her and put her hand on his shoulder. "No I got this." She reached over again and finally got it and lay back down and sighed after her great achievement. He chuckled slightly and she lay down after she gently kicks his legs and takes all of the covers. It was her chance to chuckle as she felt him get up and look around. She smiled as she had started to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Beckett had arrived around ten minutes after he had called and she had brought nothing but a pillow thinking she might fall asleep. "Planning on spending the night there Beckett?" Castle had thrown at her when she had walked into his apartment.<p>

"Only if you were planning on leaving." He smiled.

"Hey I called you over for a movie so come on." He invites her in and guides her to the couch where Martha and Alexis have staked claim on their sides of the couch. Holding onto the sides of the couch and have pillows at their sides. Beckett looks back as if she was asking if she should be scared or laughing. He shrugs and Alexis gingerly press playing on the DVD remote. Castle grabs some hot chocolate and a few marshmallows to add to her own cocoa. He walks over as she had grabbed some more pillows from the other couches and a few blankets and sits down as he brings her cocoa and a small bag of mini marshmallows. She reached up and grabbed the bag leaving him to fend for himself with the cocoa. He eventually got situated and set the cocoa on the coffee table. She had already eaten some of the marshmallows due to the fact she was stuffed and couldn't speak and white froth coming out of her mouth when she smiled and tried to hide she had been eating some. He finally sat down and handed her cocoa.

"I think you have had enough of those." He had reached over to grab the bag and she scooted farther away. He gave her a look and she ate a handful and then passed them back to him. Then she decided she might want to speak now and most of the uneaten marshmallows had fallen to the floor which caused her to laugh which incidentally ended in rabies all over the floor. A burst of chuckles soon followed after from behind. He sighed but smiled at her and got up to grab some paper towels. He came back and cleaned up the mess.

"No more marshmallows for you." He said as he put his few in his cup and took away the bag and hides them. She didn't have her heels on so he could put them even higher so she wouldn't be able to reach them. He walks back over and sits down finally and drinks some of his cocoa and watches her gently as she watches the movie. She looks over at him and she smirks. "I thought you asked me to come over so we could watch the movie. Not me." _Your better than the movie_, he thought but didn't say anything just smirked and looked at the TV. She had sneaked one last glance at him then chuckled and continued to watch the movie. He had noticed she was out of hot chocolate and grabbed her cup and got up and made her a new cup of cocoa. He brought it back with a few marshmallows.

"You never said that you were such a big marshmallow fan." He said as he passed back her cocoa.

"Well it's a long story." He looked up at the TV to see the movie was over and then looked back and saw that Martha and Alexis were both fast asleep.

"I'm sure they won't mind." He said taking a sip of his cocoa. She sighed and explained.

"Well when I was little my mother and I used to sneak bags of marshmallows, when my father was away or asleep, and have movie nights but with marshmallows not popcorn. So it just grew into a habit sorry I can buy you more." She went to get up and he shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "No I have tons of bags Alexis throws small girl parties on the weekend I even have a secret stash."

"Oh and you aren't going to tell me where this secret stash of yours is." He shook his head again. "No because I know you're just going to try and get them. But you can't they are too tall for you without your heels on." He hadn't realized he was still holding her wrist when she had flinched a bit and sat back down. He let go reluctantly as the spark that was once there now dispersed throughout his body. She too missed his hand holding her on her wrist. A fire that had blazed inside of her just a minute ago had now just ended in a glowing pit.

* * *

><p><em>AN well i will get four ASAP_


	4. Chapter 4

Bones had woken up around 5:00. After that she couldn't go back to bed so she sat on the couch and read. She knew he was going to sleep in until six so she let him. She also knew that her morning sickness was going to start around this time. Around five thirty she put the book down because looking at the words was making her nauseous. She got up and sat on her side of the bed. Careful not to wake him she just put her head in her hands. Recalling some of the stuff Angela had said. _I hate Hannah I really do, if I could I wish I could just get rid of her, there is only one person in this world who really loves you and I think that applies to friendship as well, you are my one and true friend. _She could had sworn she fell back asleep when a hand reached out and grabbed her waist making her jump up off the bed and yelp only to realize it was Booth.

"Booth! What was that for you scared me!" She had yelped when she had regained her composure and put her hand on her hip. She could hear him chuckle under the blankets. "That wasn't funny." He got up enough to see his face and chest.

"You had fallen asleep that did not look comfortable."

"So you grab me!"

"It was that or shake you and you would have decked me if I shook you. Why are you up so early anyways?"

"Well I couldn't sleep so I started to read then I got nauseous and I came and sat on the bed and just thought." He padded the side of the bed and she stopped her protective stance and sat down again.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Something Angela said when we had that daredevil on our way to the skate park we were talking in the car and I was just remembering what she had said."

"Well..." He had gotten up now and had come to sit next to her and gently hold her waist.

"She said that she hated Hannah and she wish she could just get rid of her. I thought it was because she might suspect that Hannah was replacing her, but later on I figured out it was because you had gone off to Afghanistan and found Hannah and instead of giving us a chance you had gone and went with Hannah again. She really was hoping I would have come to a conclusion in my head that we might end up together. I went to the bar to tell you that but after hearing the choices that you gave me. I decided that you couldn't be mad forever. "She looked at him with glazed eyes as if she had been crying. He hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't know and the alcohol didn't help my judgment. If I would have known I might have been willing to give a chance. Then when we were stuck in the elevator I realized something as well maybe I did need you more than anything. If I had to search for a new partner for you I couldn't do it. It would hurt not only you but everyone else. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, The Squints. It would affect everyone they would probably hate me or you. It wasn't right, just because mom and dad are fighting doesn't mean the kids have to get hurt as well...right?"

"Yes I understand." She hugged him and cried a little on his shoulder and soon relaxed enough to just lie on his shoulder. Rejoicing the moment he held her reminiscing the night that Vincent died. He rubbed her shoulder and looked over at the clock. 5:57 we had to get ready. He slowly got her into a sitting position so she wasn't leaning on him and he wiped her face from tears using his thumbs. She smiled a little and got up gently making sure she didn't off balance herself and fall back down. She managed to get up and walks to the door and looks down then back at him and smiles. Then continues to walk to the kitchen to get something to eat. He always wondered what Angela talked to Bones about and he managed to get a little peak into that world and some of it wasn't pleasant. He got up and quickly got changed hearing her cook in the kitchen and could smell it too. He walked to the kitchen and sat down at the counter. He tried to look at what she was making but she was hiding it very well. He knew if he said that out loud he would get smacked or worse a death glare. Whatever it was it smelled great. She had heard him come in. She knew he was going to try and figure out what it was so she was going to hide it. It was an easy meal so she was done by the time he had gotten impatient. She could tell because she could hear rustling of his feet and tapping with his fingers on the counter. She chuckled and put his food on a plate and handed it to him. "There I think you have waited long enough." It was ham eggs and a few pancakes. He dove right in she couldn't stand it but she loved to see him happy.

"I love it." He said in between bites. She smiles and makes herself some toast. He finishes and looks at the time. 6:30 we got time to get to the airport. He grabbed her dishes when she was done and finished cleaning as she went and got dressed. He was finished and began to pack and only grabbed the small suit case and packing maybe three days' worth of clothes. She come out of the bathroom with her tooth brush his and the toothpaste. She sat them in a travel bag and grabbed some more of her stuff. He was already finished when he looked at the clock again. 7:15 we were going to have to leave soon if we wanted to make it the security would be double and it would be hard for her to get in. I have to wave my badge and I'm in but she has to go through the line. He mentally kicked himself for that but she could get in I know she would. She always did. He got up and saw that she was done so he packed the bag down and zipped it up and picked it up. "You ready?"

"Yea let my grab the tickets." She headed over to the dresser and grabbed the two first class tickets. Too bad he couldn't enjoy it. The flight was only about an hour long. He couldn't even get some sleep. She had walked up to him and pulled out the roll bar to the suitcase. She grabbed his and her jacket and they walked out into the cold of the winter morning. Booth had put everything in the back of his car. While Brennan got into the car and barely managed to shut the door. He came around the side and drove to the airport.

* * *

><p>Beckett had told stories of her past for hours until she had fallen asleep staring into the fake fire. He had just listened intently fascinated by how much she had in only a few years with her mother. He was lucky to at least have his mother no matter how dysfunctional she was. He couldn't dare fall asleep at her stories. He would never hear the end of it. He had been hearing her just quietly chat on until the late hours of the night, warm and comfortable. She had rested her head on his chest gently until he realized she had stopped and her breathing had evened out. Not daring to stop the spark that had electrified his whole body when she had laid on him and soon fallen asleep. He carefully not to move her grabbed another blanket, seeing Martha had fallen asleep and Alexis headed to bed, and wrapped them in the second blanket.<p>

"Don't move." She whispered in her sleep. He almost had a heart attack as he heard her. So breathy and relaxed. He couldn't help but stop breathing. He almost passed out before he could breathe again. If she knew what she had said he wouldn't let her forget it. He stared into the fire a little bit longer and soon too fell asleep.

It was about 7:00 when Beckett had finally woke up. Her pillow beside her was warm and beating. She was a little shocked and realized where she was and saw she was in Castle's apartment. But where? His room? His kitchen? His living room? She looked around and saw the couch and the TV and the fireplace. She was in his living room she had finally remembered what she did last night. The marshmallows, the stories, she really liked it all. She would never let him know but she really did like to spend time with him. He always listened even when she thought he wasn't he was. The fire in her heart and the rest of her body for that was burning brightly almost taking her over with love and appreciation. She wanted so badly to stay like this forever. In his arms safe, the smell of him surrounds her, his steady beating heart drumming through her ears, their bodies fitting together almost perfectly. She just couldn't though she knew if she tried she would push herself to try and do everything to try and solve her mother's case trying to find that man who wanted her mother dead. Losing Montgomery to the same cause didn't help. She still somewhat cringed when she thought one of her best friends had died because of her mom. How could she think about that right now? She was in the arms of one of the few men who really understood her and they weren't freeing to death, or ready to get eaten by a hungry tiger. She had stared into the fire a little bit longer when she remembered. They had a case why had no one called her yet? She looked around for her phone when she say it on the other side of the table she didn't want to move afraid that he might wake up so she reached as far as she could and still couldn't reach the phone. She was at least a few inches away. She had looked around and still couldn't find anything. Then she moved her legs a little bit and had a thought. She got her leg out just enough and took her sock off reaching for the phone with her foot and just barely managed to reach it but she had grabbed it with her big toe and pulled it towards her until she felt him move a little bit. She froze the phone almost falling and looked over at him and he had just laid his head on the back of the couch and she couldn't help but stop (even though looking at the situation she was in) and feel the lightning that sizzled through her heart and electrified her fire deep inside when he held a little tighter and smile. She quickly grabbed her phone and got back to be comfortable. She checked her phone and saw that Lanie had text her. "DC coming at 8" She looked at the time and saw it was 7:30. She bolted up throwing the blankets off and (regretfully) his arms as well making him wake up.

"What! What! What!" He had said in a groggily voice as he bolted up as well and grabbed his head with his hands at the massive headache that soon followed as he got up and was dizzy so he closed his eyes. His headache soon dispersed he reached his hand out to grab anything and grabbed Beckett's wrist and the electricity that had blown its way through his body before did the same only it was more enticing. She had stopped from moving to get her stuff and looked at him.

"The FBI is going to be here at 8." He looked around looking for a clock and saw one. 7:45 we had to hurry him quickly cleaned up the room and finished the dishes.

"Beckett go home..." He said when he was done. She looked at him a little confused then it set in she nodded and grabbed her stuff and nodded again before heading out to her apartment. Castle had taken a really quick shower and headed for the coffee shop to get her coffee. He had gotten there a minute before she did. He sat at her desk until she came in and handed her coffee. It was 8:00.

* * *

><p>"So why so late Beckett?" Esposito asked as he came up waiting for the FBI. She looked at him with the 'that's not your business' and grabbed her coffee and took a sip. Ryan came up and looked at Esposito with the same look they share when they know something was up that they weren't telling them. They heard the chime of the elevator. Everyone turned towards and Castle and Beckett almost spit out there coffee. Ryan and Esposito both almost feel of their chairs at the sight of the FBI team that walked through the precinct.<p>

"Hi, I'm Seeley Booth of the FBI."

"And I am Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution." They all stared at her until Beckett got out of her chair and introduced herself to the two.

"Hi, I'm detective Kate Beckett." She held out her hand and they both took it.

"I am Rick Castle. Writer." He said as he stood up and shook both of their hands. "You said Brennan right? I just adore your books."

"I would hope so they have been on the top selling chart for over 8 weeks now." At this he looked a little taken aback. Booth just waved it off as usual.

"Well where is the body?" Beckett had to process what he had said before she had waved her hand in the direction of the morgue. Brennan nodded and headed off in search of something better to do than make small talk. She soon found the morgue and walked in through the swinging doors. She found someone in there and guessed it was the coroner so she simply began to work. The coroner had come up to look at her.

"Hello and what the hell are you doing with my body?"

"I am Doctor Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution and I am examining the human remains." The coroner looked at her with the same look that the detective gave her and she simply stood up completely from the human remains. Showing her very prominent belly and set her arms on her abdomen. "And if all you're going to do is staring at me then I would gladly like to work alone."

"No. No, No I'll get to work as well. I just didn't expect the FBI to send someone..."

"So pregnant." She butted in putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm, well yea."

"Well they didn't tell me to go. I went on my own accord. And you did call did you not?"

"Well yea I guess we did. Well I never introduced myself. I am Dr. Lanie Parish. I am the NYPD coroner."

"Yes, I had guessed you were the coroner." She went back to looking at the remains. She pulled up a briefcase she had brought in and set up her laptop and attached the webcam. "Do you mind" She waves her hand to the laptop. Lanie shook her head," Go right ahead." She nodded and called Angela.

"Hey sweetie, so how are you and where are you?"

"I'm doing just fine and I am in the NYPD's precinct."

"What are you doing there?" She looked shocked and a little bit of confused.

"The NYPD called and asked for our help and I can see why the human remains have been wiped off all ID. No hands no head just pieces of a body anything that was once human is now charred remains."

"Sounds like someone was mad at him."

"Yes and I need you make it a face what I can tell from the bones is that it's a Caucasian male mid-thirties about 175 inches tall."

"So no head and you need a face I'll see what I can do" She was going to hang up when Hodgins came in with Michael and Angela soon forgot about the camera and she had picked him up. "What is he doing out of daycare?" She asked swinging him around.

"He bit another kid." Hodgins said a bit proudly. Brennan couldn't help but smile at the fact. Angela came back over to the camera and waved the babies hand for him at her. "Say hi to Auntie Brennan." Brennan waved despite her at the screen. Michael gurgled and then waved his hands around. She heard a sigh followed by a few was. Brennan turned around and saw Dr. Parish staring adoringly at baby Micheal. She saw Brennan turn around and shook herself. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to butt in."

"No you might as well get to know my team. Angela Montenegro is our forensic profiler, and Dr. Jack Hodgins is our entomologist. We also have our coroner and the occasional intern and the infant is Micheal. "

"Hi I'm Dr. Lanie Parish. I am the 12th's coroner."

* * *

><p><em>AN well this took a while and it showed so i hope you like it i had a lot of writers block_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N S this is chapter five thank you for reading AND reviewing. So if you were wondering I made this before cold case I just never published it, also this one gets a little fluffy to say at the most so I don't know if it is M or not (probably not) still...beware (like anyone does)

Brennan looks around the room at the body taking the computer with her.

"Hey Ange think you can get something to identify the body? I'll send the pictures to you when I get them." She asked and set the laptop down as the rest of them came in.

"Gee, Hun I don't I can try, but you might not get it fast"

"That is fine. Don't worry. Thank you I will be leaving now." She closed her laptop and grabbed her camera. Booth and Mr. Castle came in with Detective trailing not far behind. Booth was smiling so was Detective Beckett. She continued to take pictures of the body while she could heard them faintly talking to each other. She finished and all but Booth and Lanie were staring at her. She was really getting tired of the vacant stares looking at her as if she couldn't do anything. She snorted and Lanie and Booth turned around and they both gave Beckett and Castle the same look, as if saying really, and they soon snapped out of it and Castle looked around while Beckett scratched her head slightly. Brennan took the camera over to the laptop and sent them to Angela after she was done she walked in front of Booth and whispered in his ear.

"Would you please tell them I am very capable of working?" He nodded and shot both Castle and Beckett a glare which they both didn't take too kindly. Castle was the only one to speak up.

"We are just," He stuttered a bit for words, "amazed at how efficiently you can work in your position." He put on a charm smile, which faintly resembled Booth's, but she decided it wasn't worth it people were going to look at her like this for a long time as long as she was pregnant. Castle inwardly sighed from not being pummeled. He knew where the line was with pregnant women, and it was a fine line at that. Beckett looked at Castle for a minute and then looked back at the body. He was really good at covering his ass, she narrowly escaped that path, but then again she remembered he had already been down this road with Alexis. She looked back at Castle who was looking back at the body. Beckett decided she would be safer in the bull pen so she excused herself and headed back. Castle saw her leave and followed her out. Brennan looked at Dr. Parish and asked her.

"Are they in a sexual relationship?" She looked at her and Booth smirked looking at the body. Dr. Parish stopped writing down whatever it may have been and smiled at her.

"Oh, I have been trying for three years for them to be in one."

Beckett walked to her desk and sat down looked through her paperwork, and she saw that Castle had followed her out of the autopsy room. He sat down in his chair and watched her. She looked a little embarrassed, but he couldn't tell what it was from. She only went through her paperwork when she had nothing to say. She looked up at him, and saw he was looking at her and twitched her mouth in an awkward smile.

"So what do you think of her?" He asked a little taken aback by her random smile.

"She seems good enough. She kind of scares my though." She scratched her head and looked at the floor with a quick smile.

"No problem, just always carry around food." She smiled at the desk. Everyone on came back to the bull pen and Ryan and Espo had returned from god knows where.

"So we saw something on the vic." Lanie says as she comes in and sits down in a chair. Dr. Brennan clears her throat.

"Actually I found it." Beckett gave Lanie a look at why she was still there, but she assumed it was to see what was going on. "There is a nick on the victims sternum, thus the projectile's path of impairment was 45 degrees angling up suggesting that the attacker was laying down or they had-" She waved her hand in anyone's direction and they all just stared at her. She groaned, but Booth came over and was her own dummy victim. She thrust him down so that to that he is facing the ground. "The victim was thrown down, like so, and then the weapon was thrust into their chest." Booth managed to get back up and fixed his tie before breathing again, as they considered this Brennan looked around and watched the reactions of everyone around her. She turned around and called up her phone and put it on video. Angela answered.

"Sweetie, I'm good, but not a miracle worker."

"No Ange, I need to see what this would look like on the Angela-Tron."

"Sure let my set it up….So what do you need me to do."

"Okay, there was a nick on the victims sternum at a 45 degree angle path of trajectory is increasing. I figured either the victim fell onto the murder weapon or-"

"The murderer had thrown the victim down and thrust the weapon into the victim," She nods and Brennan can see her set it all up on the Angela-Tron. "Ok Sweetie, this is what the first scenario would look like…" The angle on the weapon is right, but the patter was wrong. Brennan shook her head and Angela had set up the second scenario. Brennan watched and Booth came over to watch as well, but the angle was wrong on the weapon. Brennan watched it replay over and over and she couldn't think of what else there could be, then Angela had stopped it and typed something in. "Maybe, the weapon was curved, like a paper click bent out of shape." Brennan watched and realized she was right it fit perfectly, but what kind of weapon look like that.

"Angela what kind of weapon looks like that?" She had just noticed that she was circled by many new faces all staring at her tiny screen. She adjusted the screen, so everyone is in the picture. Angela looked back and almost gasped at the many new faces a few not too bad to look at. _I'm married, I'm marrie_d, she repeats in her head.

"Well I searched the data base and found that there is a type of hook used for larger fish that looks just like it, but do you know if the victim was by water when you found him?" Detective Beckett cut in.

"He was maybe a mile from the Hudson. Do you think the perp was on a boat and killed the vic?" Brennan thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes it did make sense, but we need to find out for sure. I need to swab the victim's wounds for any traces of anything from the murder weapon. "She looked around as everyone hovered and she was finishing up the call. "Bye Ange I will get the samples to Hodgins as soon as I get anything back."

"Okay, sweetie I will talk to you soon." Brennan hung up the phone and everyone dispersed.

"If I may I am going to go back to the lab." Brennan walks off and headed back to the lab. Booth watches her leave for any reason, with her so pregnant she was due any week, and he wanted to make sure she was OK when she goes into labor. Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle were bickering between each other and saw parallels. He really could see them together, too bad they weren't. He walked over and smirked at both of them and sat down in a chair nearby. The two had stopped bantering between each other to see him smirk at them. Beckett's look was quizzical, but Castle simply smirked back. Esposito and Ryan had had thought about going to try and do something productive, but there was nothing to do. This case was already taking them a loop of a roller coaster ride; they didn't want to do anything more that might send them back through it. Beckett sighed and put her hand on her forehead, yet the faint smile on her face suggested she was still amused by the argument that had just progressed. She sat down in her chair and her feet dangled almost a foot off the ground. She grimaced and all the boys except the Special Agent had hidden somewhere. She fixed her chair and silently waited for them all to come out of hiding. Ryan was first. Not guilty. Esposito had casually walked by, but whistling with a purpose as if pointing out who did it. Not guilty. That only left one person. Castle. She heard Booth chuckle and she looked up at him looking at her

"It's like you work with a bunch of…teenagers." Then he sighed and looked at the path to the lab. Castle poked his head up from a wall beside her and she looked at him with a playful glare. Castle's face was too cute for her to take all in and she cracked up which caused many stares from all around and she soon quieted, but Castle still had his puppy dog face on and she ducked behind a pile of papers to hide her smirking face. She came back up and found that Booth had gone and she looked around. Castle nudged his head in the direction of the autopsy room and she nodded sighing and saw that the pile of papers weren't there just a minute ago. She searched through then and saw they were the crime scene before the vic died. She was flipping through them and she saw that there was a finger print on the camera lenses. She didn't know if Lanie could get an ID, but she ran to the autopsy room where Lanie was searching on her data base.

"Lanie I think I've got something." She turned around and saw what Beckett was holding.

"Beckett, where did you get these?" She looked through all of those pictures and saw the one she was looking for.

"I think I might be able to take these for prints." Beckett sighed.

"Oh thank you." She was about to walk out when she heard Lanie mumble something under hear breath and all she caught was her, Castle, and the FBI know it is true. She turned around, but Lanie was glued into the computer.

After hours of going over the evidence that had landed itself on Beckett's desk they hadn't gotten much farther. Booth had come back to the bullpen to help out at about 2 O' clock. It was now 7:00. Brennan had come up around 6:50 saying she was hungry and Booth taken her to Remy's. That left Castle, Beckett, Ryan, and Espo to deal with all of the evidence. Castle Beckett yawned and Ryan and Espo followed in suit, but kept on working.

"Hey Beckett go home we got this. You too Castle."

"Really, are you sure you guys?"

"Yea we got this." Castle was already packing by the time she asked and was waiting for her to leave to walk her out.

"Okay, make sure you guys head home and get some sleep." She said walking out grabbing her stuff following Castle, they got into the elevator and waited until it came to stop at the lobby floor.

Castle and Beckett both went to a nearby bar and had a few drinks, getting lost in the bicker banter of inebriation. Castle looked at his Rolex and sighed 10:00. He just now realized there was hardly anyone in the bar. A few diners still eating late, probably waiting for their graveyard shifts, but there was just him and Beckett. He stretched and stood up stretching out his arm and Beckett easily climbs into it. As they stagger to the road without a taxi in sight. Weird, especially for a Friday night. They walk down the side walk in the slowly decreasing temperatures. Few people were on the street, for the colder weather. The Christmas lights and decorations were all around them. They walked in silence until they came to a red light. The light would not turn green for them to cross, no matter how little the cars were.

"Hey come on." She stutters and they fast walk to and empty area of the road and they hurry to get to the median, where trees are lining the middle and a small patch of concrete area and they stop there.

"Why, detective Beckett that is a crime."

"Yes, but I know a great cop who can back up my case." She giggles and then stops abruptly and reaches up and grabs his face. He had stopped as well and didn't know what to do, or what she was doing. She looked him in the eye and kissed him deeply. He was surprised at first and then he had grabbed her and lifted her higher so that she didn't have to be on her tip toes, which normally wasn't the fact when she wore her heels. The taste of alcohol very prevalent on her tongue and the cars passing by had honked, but they didn't care. Castle needed air and so he broke them apart, but kept her close.

"I guess this makes you a dirty cop doesn't it?" She giggled again, which was actually quite adorable, and smiled up at him. She grabbed his hand and they ran across the road heading for the other side of the road and ran for a little more, until they were merely a few hundred yards from her apartment. They began to start walking again and they could see their breath, billowing in smoke clouds around both of their faces. For a second they both thought the smoke looked like a heart, but it had to be the alcohol taking its affect. He walked her to her door and she looked at him again. Beckett was going to open the door when she turned around again and kissed him again. This time he was somewhat expecting it and took her in for all she is. Beckett opened her door and led him in still embracing. They stumble into her living room and past her kitchen. He stopped once to breathe and look at her with a puzzling look, but all he saw in those eyes were galaxies and he fell right back into them.  
>They had somehow managed to get to her room, which frankly scared Castle, but she didn't stop so he had to.<p>

"Beckett," He paused, "We have had a lot to drink." He stated more as a warning to himself then to her. All she did was nod, but he still stopped. What if she regretted this in the morning? What would she remember? Where was this going to go after? Why the hell was she still undressing? Why wasn't he at least trying this? Why was he thinking about this when he could be experiencing it? Why wasn't she hesitating? Who cares? He grabbed her again and helped her out of her shirt. She did the same for him only she didn't care and she rips his buttons all off. He lays her on her bed and his hand explores her back. Every inch of it. She moved his hand to her front and he gasped holding his breath, and she giggled again. He smiled at her, so she kissed him again and he pushed her back up against her headboard. She worked on his pants while he was tasseling her hair. She was moving so fast he had to slow her down a few times and she groaned. He always held her as if she was about to break. She would fight back at him, but eventually just go with the flow.

Well I hoped you liked it this was a really long one and im sorry it took so long I had A LOT of writers block im not even kidding and again this Is probably the most fluffy I have ever done….well acknowlegdly


End file.
